


I Can't Marry You

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poor Tony, Rejected Marriage Proposal, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: I can’t marry you.Character: Tony StarkWarning: Angst





	I Can't Marry You

“I can’t marry you, Tony…I..” It was the hardest thing you’d ever had to say to someone. Even more so because he was down on one knee, hands holding out a ring box with a beautiful ring inside. He’d planned this, he’d taken time, money, all to propose and you couldn’t even accept it.

It wouldn’t be fair to say yes. Not to you and certainly not to him.

“I was…I was going to break up. I…you’re still someone I care about Tony, I still love you as a friend, but i’m not in love with you anymore and…it wouldn’t be fair to you t-to accept this.”

You’ve seen Tony cry before, seen him in the aftermath of nightmares, of episodes of fear and pain and memory. But you’d never made him cry before, it was painful watching his hands fall, the way his face scrunched up together, the slump of his body. You found yourself crying as well, crying for him because you know it must hurt, to know that the person you wanted to marry didn’t even want to be in a relationship with you anymore. You felt like a horrible person, but you knew that lying would make it worse, would hurt both of you more.

“I’m sorry, Tony…I’m so sorry…” 

He doesn’t even look up at you, doesn’t respond, just continues to cry. You know he won’t want you to console him, to comfort him. You wouldn’t if you were in his place, so instead you walk away. Tears falling from your eyes, a deep ache in your chest at the knowledge that you’ve hurt him so bad. But you walk away anyway because its the best for you both.


End file.
